I Will Carry You
by Dragon and Sword Master
Summary: Mai is running from Bandit Keith's gang, they catch up and Joey rescues her. I do not own YuGiOh or I Will Carry You by Clay Aiken


I Will Carry You

Sword Master Jeff: Hey guys and girls, I am still working on my other stories, but I heard this song and this idea just popped into my head. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Clay Aiken's song I Will Carry You. 

Italics mean the lyrics of the song.

Mai was lost in an ally, running from Bandit Keith's gang for defending herself from Bandit Keith and his gang for trying to kill her. He was going to hit Joey Wheeler where it hit the most, his heart. Looking around frantically, she noticed another ally, an alley clouded by shadows.

__

Yeah I know it hurts, 

Yeah I know you're scared walking down the road that leads to who knows where.

"Hey, there she is, lets get her." One of his thugs called out, and Mai started to run into the ally, which was a dead-end. The gang was catching up to her, and she was losing her hope and her courage.

"Leave her alone, Bandit Keith!" someone, said in the distance. That person was none other than Joey Wheeler. Running right past the gang, he stood in front of Mai, protecting her from any harm.

__

Don't you hang your head, 

Don't you give up yet when courage starts to disappear I will be right here.

"Don't worry, Mai, I won't let them hurt you." Joey said, getting into a left fighting stance. He had started taking karate lessons down at the gym, and he did not let anyone know about it. Bandit Keith's first thug tried to hit him with a powerful roundhouse kick. Joey saw this kick coming, and caught it. He then hit the kneecap, shattering it.

"Owwwwwww" he yelled. Bandit Keith was surprised, because he heard that Joey was not trained and in the time that was left opened, Joey took Mai's hand and started running. Her world was growing dark around her, just like if the gods wanted her to die, because the stars were gone. She was going to faint.

"Mai?" Joey asked, hearing a faint thud from behind him. Picking her up, he continued to run away.

__

Chorus:

__

When your world breaks down and the voices tell you turn around. 

When your dreams give out I will carry you, carry you.

When the stars go blind and the darkness starts to flood your eyes.

When you're falling behind, I will carry you.

She was lost both physically and mentally. She didn't understand why Joey Wheeler had saved her from this gang and ran away from them, rather than staying and fighting, like the fighter that he was. 

__

Everybody cries, Everybody bleeds.

No one ever said that life's an easy thing. 

That's the beauty of it, when you lose your way, close your eyes and go to sleep and wake up to another day. 

Getting Mai to the hospital, he went back to where he found Mai and those goons.

"There he is. That punk, Wheeler." The goon with the broken leg said. "Let's get him!" Keith said, and they started to attack him at once. Getting into a ready stance, he attacked everyone, using Kata Kazuii One, which uses downward blocks and straight punches in the form of an I. No one even touched him, until there was only him and Bandit Keith.

"Bandit Keith, you will pay for hurting Mai!" Letting Bandit Keith go first, attacking with a fist, he went to the right side, grabbed the arm and broke it.

"Ah. You Bastard!" Bandit Keith knew that he was going to lose, but then he thought of something. Something that would make Joey lose his focus. "Wheeler, we beat Mai up before you even got here. I wouldn't be surprised if she is already dead! You will never be able to show her how much you love her. Hahahahahahaha."

This got Joey mad, and he lost it, just what Bandit Keith wanted him to do. However, he didn't know that he was using his anger as a power source, just enough to intensify his attacks, but not enough to drive him mad. So when Bandit Keith went for a wheel kick to his head, Joey ducked, and brought it up with some interesting results. He then followed it up with an uppercut to the jaw, and broke it, killing him. 

__

Chorus

*Later that evening*

Mai, please wake up, please" Joey pleaded at the Domino Hospital, hoping that he could tell her the reason why he rescued her, and hoping without hope that she wouldn't die as Keith said she would.

"Uhhh, where am I?" Mai asked, confused.

"I carried you here, after you fainted from running from Bandit Keith. Why were they running after you in the first place?" Joey asked, waiting to tell her that he loved her.

"They cornered me in the back alley and they were trying to kill me, because they thought that I was weak. I slapped the ringleader, and well you know the rest. Why did you save me, Joey and what happened to them?" Mai asked, waiting for Joey's answer.

"The reason that I rescued you was because after Duelist Kingdom, I realized something. I realized that I was in love with Mai Valentine. Not the woman that keeps her defenses up all the time, but the woman who was passionate enough to give me her card, so I could get the money for my sisters operation. I also went to the police and pressed charges to them, after I beat them at their own game."

"What did you say?" Mai asked, wanting to make sure that Joey had said what she thought she heard.

"I said, 'I love you Mai Valentine.' And I meant it.

"I love you too, Joey" Mai replied, not feeling well enough to sit up, she told him that the reason she fell in love with him is that he is a loyal friend, and brother. He gave the three million dollars for his sister's operation, and beat the jerks that were tormenting Yugi.

"I am glad to hear that. Now, let me get a doctor in here for you, and then I can take you home.

__

You should know now that you're not alone. 

Take my heart and we will find, you will find, your way home.

When your dreams give out I will carry you, carry you.

When the stars go blind and the darkness starts to flood your eyes.

When you're falling behind, I will carry you, carry you, I will carry you, carry you, I will carry you, carry you, I will carry you.

END


End file.
